Found Again
by LilTigerTGP
Summary: Set in an alternate universe to my fanfic Complicated. What if it was never revealed that Puck wasn't the father of Rachel's baby? Fifteen years later, follow the life of Rachel and Finn's child, Cory, who discovers his true parentage during his sophomore year. Along the way, what other secrets will be revealed?


**Hey everyone! Here's a new fanfic that I've created for you all. I probably won't update it as much as More Than Words, but I've had this idea for awhile so I decided to write it. This fanfic is called Found Again, and it's basically an alternate universe of Complicated (the fanfic before More Than Words) where the real father of Rachel's baby wasn't revealed. Instead of it coming out that Finn was the father, no one ever said anything. You should probably read Complicated and More Than Words before you read this one, but it really doesn't matter.  
**

**I don't own Glee. I only own the characters Cory, Eve, Skylar, Mia, Benjamin, and Michael. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" fifteen year old Cory exclaimed as he entered his house. He entered through the kitchen and immediately made his was to the fridge. He grabbed the supplies to make his usual snack: grilled cheese. Once he learned how to make it years ago, it didn't take him long to do so.

"Welcome home!" Rachel greeted, giving her son a hug. He didn't like to admit it, but his mom's hugs were always nice.

"Cory!" his seven-year old sister and four-year old brother came running into the kitchen to see their brother.

"Hey guys," Cory said, taking his now cooked grilled cheese to the island in the kitchen where he sat down.

"How was you're first day of school? I'm sorry I didn't get to see you much today, since I teach Choir and all," his mom was the music teacher at his high school, while his dad was a construction worker. His little sister, Mia started third grade, and his brother Benjamin started pre-school.

"It was pretty good. A couple of my friends are in each of my classes. I'll tell you more at dinner," Cory didn't like to explain things right when he came home from school. He wanted to relax and just take it easy for the rest of the day. He took his snack up to his bedroom, thinking about one particular event that was strange.

_"Hello everyone, and welcome to World History. I'm Mr. Hudson, and I'm going to be your teacher for this semester. I'm going to take attendance and then I'll explain some of the topics we'll be learning about this year." _

_Cory sat in his seat, waving his pencil in between his fingers while daydreaming. He knew being a sophomore was going to mean more homework, but it wouldn't be too much trouble. He was actually very smart, but sometimes he lacked common sense. _

_"I can already tell this class is going to be boring," he heard someone behind him whisper among themselves. _

_"I can already tell that you're going to cause me trouble, Mr. Johnson," Mr. Hudson remarked, which caused students to snicker, "Cory Berry?"_

_"Here," Cory said, still focusing all his attention on his pencil._

_"Are you related to Rachel Berry?" the teacher asked. That made his eyes trail off the pencil and on to the taller male. _

_"She's my mother. How do you know her?" _

_"I knew her when we were in high school. We were in glee club together," he obviously knew about his mother's sophomore year, then. She had gotten pregnant when she was fifteen, and her and his dad decided to keep him on her sixteenth birthday. They figured they could take care of him, and from Cory's perspective he thought they did a really good job. His mom went to college and studied music, and now she was the Choir teacher at McKinley High. When he was eight, his sister Mia was born, and when he was twelve his brother was born, "She was obnoxious sometimes, but she was nice."_

_Yep, that was his mother._

_Once class was over, Cory collected his bookbag and other things and he was about to leave when Mr. Hudson called him up to his desk._

_"Yes, Mr. Hudson?" he asked._

_"I didn't want to say anything to you during class, but I also knew you while I was in high school. I babysat for Rach and Puck a couple times; you were an easy kid to take care of," he chuckled. _

_"Uhh, thanks," Cory said before Mr. Hudson signaled that he could leave. His friends were waiting for him outside the class room.  
_

_"What was that about?" his friend Michael asked. _

_"I'm not really sure," he answered, walking away from his history class to his next one._

"That's great to hear sweetie," Rachel smiled as she looked through the fridge to look for something for dinner. "Do you think you're father would like Custom Taco Tuesday tonight?"

Custom Taco Tuesday was a tradition for the Berry-Puckerman family had every once in awhile, and obviously it was on a Tuesday. "Sounds delicious. What do you think Mia and Benji?"

"Yummy!" the younger siblings echoed together.

"Alright, then that's what we'll have," she finalized their dinner for that night. His dad should be home in an hour or so, so he had a little time to kill before later.

"So Cory, how's Eve?" his mother asked him just when he was about to leave the kitchen. _Dang it. _Eve was his girlfriend, and he liked to keep their relationship private.

"She's good. She spent a lot of time with her older sister today though."

"Oh dear, what's gotten into Skylar now? If that poor girl is getting into more trouble I'm going to have to call her mother."

"Who knows. Skylar's always getting into trouble. Didn't you say their mother had her when she was young too?" Cory asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Lila? Yes, she had her at sixteen too. Then when Skylar was two, she got pregnant with Eve. Don't tell anyone I said this, but if Lila had a little more guidance she might have not had Eve or Skylar when she did."

In a way, he was offended my his mother's statement. If Eve hadn't been conceived when she was, then she wouldn't be around in any way, shape or form. It didn't matter though, she was here now and he was happy. They were both happy.

**-found-again-**

"So, what was everyone's first day of school like?" Noah asked he started to personalize his taco at the dinner table.

"Mine was good. However there might not be enough funding to do drams club this year," Rachel said with a frown. "I was planning for the drama club to do How to Succeed in a Business for the fall play."

"So?" Cory interrupted. "You can still do the play. What's that saying? The show's gotta go all over the place, or something." His mother froze when he said that. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing," Noah said. "We knew someone back in the day who said that once."

"His name was Finn. Finn Hudson," she added in a whisper. Whenever the name Finn Hudson was mentioned by his mother, it was always faint and quiet. His dad didn't notice, but based off her tone of voice it sounded like they had a history.

"Is he really tall with dark hair?" he questioned.

"Yeah, why?"

"He's my history teacher," he took a bite out of his taco, letting the information seek in for them. Especially for his mother. He just continued to eat while everyone else talked about their day.

* * *

"Hey there," Cory grinned when he heard his girlfriend's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hi Evelyn."

"Even though I hate it when you call me by my real name, it sounds so nice coming from you," that was how their phone conversations usually started. They then talked for about an hour about various subjects.

"So, what's going on with your sister?" maybe he shouldn't have asked that question so soon.

"Drama, as usual. Her who knows what number "boyfriend" broke up with her because they weren't hanging out as much as they used to. She's not even mature enough to have a relationship of any kind," Eve always insulted her sister and her ways. They were complete opposites; Skylar was practically the school slut, while Eve just hung around in the background.

"You don't even need to tell me what she'd done in the past. Rumors about her spread faster than the Black Plague did thousands of years ago," he looked around his room as they continued to talk. Eventually it was eight o'clock and they both decided to get off the phone.

"See you tomorrow, Cory," his girlfriend said on the other line. "Love you."

"Love you too," he hung up phone and decided to turn on the TV to relax for a bit. While he stared at the screen, he drifted off into one of his daily daydreams. He started to think about his mom and Mr. Hudson. Did they have a history, and if they did, why did it seem like it was so awkward for his mom?

* * *

**So, what do you think of this alternate universe for Complicated? Post what you think in your review!**

**Coming up in chapter 2: This one is mainly focused around the adults. Rachel and Finn bump into each other in school. **


End file.
